


At This Point I’m Praying FOR That Dick

by BoStarsky



Series: Holy Fuck [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hux is secretly a sweetheart, I do what I want, M/M, Magic Lube, Micropenis, Road Head, This is mostly just filth with some introspection attached to it, and Ben is swimming in it, bottom Ben, denial is a river in egypt, hux is there too, i am god, magic lube because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Even demons have their limits when it comes to patience. For Hux that line is drawn when it’s been four months and Ben has yet to confront his parents about his state of excommunication. The one thing he’s been cowering from, ruled by his fear of what they might say.As much as he’d like to say it isn’t what it looks like Ben has been living in a demon’s lap for the last four months, the demon who got caught balls deep in him. His father might find it funny but if he knows his mother and Luke as well as he thinks he does their family is never going to be the same.But like always Hux manages to talk him into it by surprising him in the shower and not letting him come until he agrees to call his parents. It’s cruel if you ask him, but Hux is a demon so he can’t blame him for his own nature. His nature that Ben is trying to disprove.He might be on a wild goose chase here.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Holy Fuck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	At This Point I’m Praying FOR That Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Back again for another round of clowning! I’m pleased to report that the word count before editing came to 3666 which I thought was very appropriate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben never meant for it to go this far, whatever this thing he has with Hux is, it should have ended the day he was excommunicated. Yet, here he is, months after the fact, living in a demon’s lair and sleeping in his bed. Surely Hux is going to grow tired of him soon, Ben no longer holding his interest when he’s taken him in every way imaginable. 

This is another thing that should have ended a long time ago, but Ben keeps not saying ‘no’ and gives Hux access to his body time and time again. No matter how many times they lay with each other Ben always prays for forgiveness in the following hours, his rosary clutched in his hands. Hux always lets him, the demon allowing him to freely practice his faith in his home where the cross on the wall hangs upside down no matter how many times Ben turns it right side up. 

He refuses to acknowledge what this is past a demon feeling charitable, though he knows it’s more. He can’t pretend that they don’t eat together every day, watch TV together, and tend to the garden together no matter how hard he tries. The neighbours have made their verdict and nothing he says will change their mind. They believe it enough to send their children over with a tray of cookies to welcome him to the neighbourhood. 

Hux plays into it, smiling and waving whenever someone spots them running errands or sitting on the porch in the evening. What a stark contrast it is from living in a parish to living a life of sin in the suburbs. 

Most confusing of all is when Hux cares for him the one time he catches the flu, bringing him warm soup in bed and soothing his sore throat so he can drink it without pain. All it does is further prove Ben’s theory that Hux isn’t wholly evil for no evil creature would comb his hair for him and mop the fever sweat from his brow. Hux doesn’t even demand anything from him until he’s recovered after nearly two weeks, waiting without needing to be asked. 

However, even demons have their limits when it comes to patience. For Hux that line is drawn when it’s been four months and Ben has yet to confront his parents about his state of excommunication. The one thing he’s been cowering from, ruled by his fear of what they might say. 

As much as he’d like to say it isn’t what it looks like Ben has been living in a demon’s lap for the last four months, the demon who got caught balls deep in him. His father might find it funny but if he knows his mother and Luke as well as he thinks he does their family is never going to be the same. 

But like always Hux manages to talk him into it by surprising him in the shower and not letting him come until he agrees to call his parents. It’s cruel if you ask him, but Hux is a demon so he can’t blame him for his own nature. His nature that Ben is trying to disprove. 

He might be on a wild goose chase here. 

Still a promise is a promise, and Hux would not stop hovering until Ben fulfilled his half of the deal so here they are, standing on the curb outside his parents’ house in the suburbs of Jackson, Mississippi after a long drive across the state line. His parents know they’re coming, well, they know that Ben is, only he never got his license so Hux piled them both into his fancy Rolls Royce and drove him all the way down here. As scared as he is, the little demon on his shoulder isn’t going to let him keep avoiding this any longer. 

This all feels too much like slinking back home with his tail between his legs. 

Hux nudges his back, urging him up the footpath to the front door. Ben frowns but moves, refusing to drag his feet like he wants to. He can do this, it’s just his parents, really he’s only made it worse by postponing it for so long. Before Hux came along he never would have been this much of a coward. 

With a demon hovering at his back Ben knocks three times, saying a prayer for courage while they wait at the door. In his opinion not nearly enough time has passed before it opens to reveal his mother who looks so relieved to see him she doesn’t even notice Hux standing behind him. “Ben,” she says, taking his clasped hands in her own. “Where have you been? You just up and vanished, the church didn’t know where you’d gone, Luke didn’t know, nobody knew.” 

While her chiding is gentle it still makes Ben feel even more guilty over not calling sooner. How selfish has he been keeping his family out of his life because of his own shame?

“I’ve been with Hux.” At the mention of his name Leia finally gives her attention to the demon in question, giving him a look that could shrivel up any human on Earth. 

“You. It was you, wasn't it?” she hisses, releasing Ben’s hands in favour of pointing a finger in Hux’s face. “What did you do to him?”

Hux looks entirely unbothered by it, smiling politely at Ben’s seething mother. “Nothing he didn’t want, I assure you.”

That only makes her more angry, Ben quickly stepping in before she can start something out here on the doorstep. “He’s telling the truth.”

Where before Hux’s presence was a somewhat menacing pressure to face his fears it’s now a solid wall backing him up, giving him courage to say what needs to be said. “The life wasn’t for me, I never belonged there and you know it.” He'd gone into it because he thought it was the right path, the only path, one of absolute faith and devotion. 

For the longest time that’s what he thought, until Hux invited him in and cracked open the door to the rest of the world. He had denied it every step of the way, he still does sometimes, but with each day that passes it becomes easier to accept and easier to see that priesthood was never the place for him. Temptation is something he’s always struggled with, Hux just made him finally want to give in. 

“I’m learning to be happy, mom.” Learning to have a life of his own that isn’t dictated by an ancient script that is so far removed from its original iteration that it’s barely the same book. His faith is still strong, but it isn’t as blind as it used to be.

“Happy? With a- a  _ demon?”  _

Ben can’t fault her for her disbelief, he did after all feel much the same as her upon meeting Hux and realising what he is. “Mom, please give him a chance,” Ben pleads, not wanting to walk away from this with no family. 

“I’m not letting evil into my house, Ben. I’m sorry but I have to draw the line somewhere, he stays out.” Knowing his mother nothing Ben says is going to change her mind, it’ll take years of wearing her down before she might consider it and by that time Hux might have moved on. 

“Then I guess I’m not welcome either.” Having slept with a demon near daily for four months now he can hardly be considered a pure soul of any kind. He’s been rolling in sin, letting it into his body, and he’s enjoyed it. Unmarried and immoral, adultery with a son of Lilith that would make a whore blush. 

If Hux isn’t welcome in his mother’s house then neither is he. 

This trip hasn’t accomplished much, but at least it’s over and Hux can’t hound him about it anymore. He's barely set foot on the stairs when his mother calls out to him. 

“Ben, wait.” He does, pauses with his hand on the railing and Hux looking bored at the bottom of the three steps. “Please come home.”

Ben considers it, eyes locked on Hux where he waits for him to make his choice. He can only have one. 

Listening to the echo of his heartbeat and the rush of air in his lungs Ben makes a choice. He looks back at his mother who looks so small compared to her usual commanding presence, barely filling out the doorway. He looks at Hux, his beautiful, kind demon who pretends he is anything but. 

He holds out a hand, warm fingers close around his. 

“Let’s go,” he says, descending the stairs. He’s had enough of forcing himself to fit in where he doesn’t belong. 

Hux doesn’t belittle him by asking if he’s sure, leading him back to the gleaming Rolls while his mother watches on. 

The choice he's just made weighs heavy on him but he knows that in the current moment it was the right one to make. His mother clearly isn’t ready to face the man he’s become in the wake of his excommunication; so until she is he’ll be living his own life. 

“You did that all on your own, you know,” Hux says as they pull away from the curb. 

“What do you mean?”

“That wasn’t my influence on you, that was you finally standing up for yourself,” Hux elaborates. “I’m proud of you.”

Oh. Up until this very moment Ben hadn’t realised just how long he’d been waiting to hear those words; and to hear them from the most unlikely source only makes it better. Pride is something he’s been taught to push aside and now that he isn’t it’s nearly overwhelming, the warm glow in his chest bursting out into a smile. 

“Thank you.” Ben looks across at Hux, the man who taught him how to live, and has a thought about debauchery and the amount of space in the backseat of this car. 

They could both fit. 

Probably?

…

They can’t, not in any comfortable way that doesn’t have Hux complaining about fluids on his  _ ‘fine leather seats’  _ as if he can’t just banish them with the flick of a wrist. So Ben proposes they forgo the backseat entirely and get a motel room, which Hux agrees to with a worryingly diabolical smile before waving him closer and pushing Ben’s head down into his lap. 

Not a single word needs to be exchanged for Ben to understand what’s wanted of him. 

Unzipping Hux’s trousers Ben pulls him out and takes his soft cock into his mouth. This is something they’ve done a lot by now, Ben having found it to be something he enjoys just as much as Hux. It always feels like a reward when he can get Hux fully hard from a standing start. 

Today it’s more of a challenge, Ben having to work around the steering wheel while Hux drives them to the nearest motel. It’s disorienting not knowing where they’re going, all he has to go on is the motion of the car and the turning of the wheel. Not that it really matters, he trusts Hux. 

When the car rolls to a stop Hux is hard in his mouth, Ben starting to struggle a little with his size. The hand fisted in his hair pulls him up, relieving him of his task. “Go get us a room.”

Wiping the drool from his chin and straightening his hair in the mirror he figures he’ll just have to pray and hope he doesn’t look too much like he’s just had a cock in his mouth. The receptionist doesn’t seem to notice when he walks up to the window, paying in cash for one night. 

Looking up at the row of rooms Ben figures he’s lucky to not be here alone, the place looking like the very definition of seedy, not to mention the hourly rate. This obviously isn’t the kind of place where people come on vacation. How appropriate that their intentions aren’t anything so pure. 

The Rolls is so painfully out of place where Hux has parked it among a row of everyday cars, some a little more beat up than others, like a shining gem in a pile of dirt. There’s no way that won’t be drawing attention. 

He’s only just unlocked the door to their room when Hux sidles up behind him, pressing him against the door and rubbing his erection along Ben’s crack. “I see you got us a room with a view.” 

The door very suddenly gives way, Ben practically falling into the room. Hux follows at a more sedate pace, his horns slowly emerging from his hair, twisting into the air, in here they don’t need to hide. 

Beneath the smell of febreeze lies the distinct scent of bleach which is hardly promising for a place like this, Ben not entirely sure if he wants to touch anything at all. Hux takes the choice away from him, grabbing Ben’s hips and shoving him up against the wall, yanking at his belt. 

Breath catching in his chest at the abrupt action Ben doesn't get his bearings back before his jeans are being peeled off and Hux boldly licks the inside of his thigh, sniffing him like a dog. No matter how many times they do this, the exhilaration that comes with being at the mercy of a demon who has the power to rip him apart never shrinks. His heart beats just as loudly now as it did the very first time. 

Putting his hands to the wall on either side of Ben’s shoulders Hux leans in, taking a deep breath right under his jaw. “I could just eat you up,” he purrs, giving Ben’s ear a little nip. “My beautiful little slut.”

His tail tickles where it brushes by Ben’s thigh, going around and up, waiting until Hux has him trapped, one hand pulling his leg up around his hip. It’s then that he realises what the demon intends to do, the pointed tip of his tail teasing Ben’s hole. 

That’s new; and here Ben thought nothing much could surprise him anymore but the feeling of Hux’s slicked tail pushing into him is one he won’t forget soon. The girth of it has nothing on his cock, the tail barely stretching him at all as it wiggles deeper, tickling him on the inside. 

Hux’s hands are like brands on his skin, keeping them pressed so tightly together Ben barely has room to breathe, his cock throbbing where it’s smushed between them. Then Hux kisses him and it takes his breath away, leaving him clinging to Hux’s shirt for some kind of stability. 

Before he knows it he’s being lifted off the floor and carried to the bed, dumped onto the stained sheets before he can voice a single protest over the cleanliness of this place. “We’re going to put on a show,” Hux drawls, undressing at the foot of the bed before yanking the curtains open so anyone can see right in. 

In a moment of fear Ben quickly covers himself with his hands and all he can hear is the beating of his own heart. Hux wants them to be watched. 

The demon has made no secret of being possessive over him but this is taking it to new heights. Still, Ben knows that if he says no Hux will stop. The option is there if he wants it. 

Climbing over him, Hux takes his wrists and lifts Ben’s hand away from himself. “Don’t hide that pretty little cock, let them see,” he says, the view from the window still empty though he doubts it’ll stay that way. 

Keeping Ben’s hands above his head Hux pulls at the hem of his t-shirt, peeling it off him until he can throw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. And when he releases Ben’s hands they stay where they are, clutching a pillow for something to do. 

“Good boy.” Ben would never admit it but he lives for that praise, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to please Hux, no matter how debasing and sinful it is. He’s already too far gone to repent. 

With their near daily activities Ben doesn't need much in the way of prep, Hux only slicking him thoroughly with three fingers before he’s pushing Ben’s legs apart and lining up, slowly pressing inch after inch of that thick cock into him with a possessive growl. 

Someone outside whistles. Ben wishes he could combust. 

Even just a month ago he'd have turned this down, citing it as too far and too much, but now there is a distant spark of arousal at knowing they’re being watched doing something as filthy as this. Strangely enough disappointing everyone who’s ever had faith in him doesn’t feel as horrible as he thought it would; in a way it feels justified, like he’s finally claiming his own life. 

Grabbing him by the thighs, Hux pushes his legs up and apart as far as they’ll go, looking every bit the demon he is above him, reptilian eyes staring deep into his soul. He’s shown no mercy as he’s fucked through the bed, mattress springs screaming in protest. 

Hux keeps looking out the window, Ben would rather not. Just knowing there’s an audience is enough. The people out there must think this is some kind of role play with Hux looking the way he is. The thought does nothing to soothe him. 

Seemingly displeased with Ben’s refusal to look out the window Hux pulls back, leaving him empty and clenching around thin air. “Come sit on my lap,” he orders, perching himself on the edge of the bed. 

Ben contemplates saying no, but maybe if he rides the demon well enough he’ll forget about his little exhibitionist performance. 

No such luck for as soon as Ben tries to straddle him facing away from the window Hux corrects him, forcing him to face the three people watching them through the smudged glass. One of them is even touching himself!

Face burning, Ben looks down on the floor as Hux practically lifts him back onto his cock. “There we go, show them what they want to see, Reverend.” He only uses that title when he wants Ben to get flustered, it never fails to make him blush a bright red. “Show them how well you take my cock.”

With Ben’s thighs in a bruising grip, Hux leans him back against his chest and spreads him out, showing their audience every last thing much to their approval. This is more humiliating than anything he’s ever experienced before, yet he doesn’t want it to stop, staying pliant while Hux ruts up into him. 

The angle has him sobbing from the relentless assault on his prostate, his cock dribbling long strings of cum. All he can do is hold on, one hand gripping onto a horn while the other is clamped over Hux’s hand on his thigh. It’s far from a comfortable position but right now he can barely string a thought together much less complain about how his back is bent. 

“Look at them,” Hux whispers in his ear, “look how much they enjoy watching your little cock bounce. Touch yourself for them.”

The words cause a little tingling swoop inside of him, Ben moving to grip himself with three fingers. He’s already close when he starts stroking, focusing on the sensitive head until his entire body is singing with pleasure. 

Hux keeps whispering filthy praise in his ear as Ben comes with a cry, trembling in Hux’s grip who shows no sign of stopping. Short, sharp thrusts quickly work him into oversensitivity, Ben watching one of the men outside unzip his jeans and take his cock out, spilling his load on the ground. In a moment of insanity he wishes that stranger would have come inside of him. 

He doesn’t get a chance to reprimand himself for the thought before Hux stills, cock throbbing as he empties himself inside of Ben, filling him up until he’s ready to burst and then some. This has quickly become his favourite part of sleeping with a demon, something he found absolutely disgusting the first time around. He wonders how it must look to those outside, all that thick cum pouring out of him when Hux pulls out, leaving him empty and used. 

Slowly Hux eases his grip, lowering Ben’s legs for him. Right now all he wants is to sleep for an eternity in Hux’s arms. 

With the flick of a wrist the curtains draw shut, Hux lifting him down onto the bed. “You did so good for me, darling,” he hums, tucking the suddenly luxurious blankets in around Ben’s oversensitive body. “Let me get you some water.”

It’s not often Hux uses his magic for things like this but now that he thinks about it Ben finds it’s become more and more frequent over the last four months. Little things like cleaning up the mess or getting him a glass of ice cold water that tastes so crisp Ben is willing to bet it’s not from their plane of existence. It’s simply divine. 

Settling down next to him among the numerous plush pillows Hux offers him a glass full of ice clinking against the sides, one sip of the heavenly water making him feel like new. 

“How’s that? Better?”

Ben nods, taking another sip. 

“Those people won’t remember a thing, I promise. This will stay just between us, no one else gets to see you like I do.”

The possessiveness sends a shiver down Ben’s spine that blooms into a little flower of affection, being wanted and protected in this way has truly changed his outlook on life. How could he have ever thought he didn’t belong right here at Hux’s side?

How stupid of him.

  
  



End file.
